Niisan
by Plexi-Lexi
Summary: Ita-chan needs to buy another bed! Short lemon. WARNING: Itacest. Romano/S. Italy x N. Italy. LovinoxFeliciano. Yaoi. Smut. R


Itacest Fanfic

A/N – this is my first ever APH fanfic and I'm really excited; especially since it involves the Italy boys! I love them so much *o*

I haven't put out anything in a while so I decided to do this one instead of homework.

Yay!

I really need to learn how to make _these kinds of scenes_ longer without being redundant. Off to the thesaurus!

PARDON MY ITALIAN – I used the babelfish translator ;o;

Translations are at the bottom, please correct it if you speak Italian!

Just a quick lemon. Incest and yaoi. Don't like? Don't read!

R&R please, so I can know that I'm loved TTATT

~*~

Romano raised his shirt over his head and sighed, tossing it to a darkened corner of the room. He leaned back, pressing the back of his head into his pillow, and hugged his corner of the bed. He snatched the covers over his shoulder and shut his eyes, forcing himself to sleep.

He felt a dip in the bed. His younger brother crawled in besides him, yawning once before softly slipping under the covers and nuzzling his back against the bed.

"Good night, Nii-san."

"Yeah, whatever. 'Night," Romano pressed his eyelids together tighter, trying to shut out the world for the night.

Two hours had passed. Italy turned to his side, resting his face quite awkwardly against his brother's back. Romano then shifted, facing Italy and subconsciously placing his hand on Italy's head. Both brothers slept motionless for a while. Romano then began to mumble something and stroked the younger brother's curl. Italy's face contorted; his eyebrows furrowed and his face flushed a soft pink. Italy gave a few soft pants until his eyes blinked open. He pulled out of the grasp of his sleeping brother and sat up. Rubbing his face, he felt his abdomen heat up.

Italy turned to look at his older brother as Romano turned on his back. Italy whined and then poked his brother on the cheek.

"Nii-san… Nii-san~"

He then gently got up on his knees and crawled to sit across his brother's waist.

"Nii-san, wake up," he nagged. He began to gyrate his hips in a circular motion, continuing to poke Romano and call to him. Romano groaned and then slowly opened one eye. He then sat up abruptly.

"Feliciano! What the hell are you doing?" He began to feel something poke against his thigh.

"Nii-san," Italy whined. "You tugged on my curl while we were sleeping… it's so hot in here now."

Romano gulped. There's no way that his brother's boner that was pressing into his leg could possibly make him horny. Damn it. "Well what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

Italy then quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against Romano's. The older brother's eyes shot open wide. Italy placed his hand over his own mouth, surprised at what he had done and how good it felt. Romano leaned back a bit, still in shock. Feliciano licked his lips then regained eye contact with his blushing brother. Romano felt the pressure against his thigh grow. Italy looked down at himself, then back at his brother.

"That didn't fix it," he said, disappointed. Romano slapped him on the top of the head.

"You idiot. That's not how you "fix" a hard-on…" The older brother looked away, trying to ignore the manhood that dared to stiffen in the most awkward of situations.

"Well would you get off of me already?" Romano put his hands on Italy's hips in an attempt to lift him up.

"Nii-san~! Fix it, please~" Italy whined and grinded himself against Romano. Romano's head dropped and his breathing became heavier. _Shit_.

Thoughts raced through his head. What should he do? He could just jack him off and then go back to sleep, right? His manhood began to ache. God! Why was he in this situation? He wasn't _naïve _when it came to this stuff, necessarily. It hadn't taken Spain a long time to realize what made Romano itch with excitement, but this was different. If he were to take Italy, he would be in- … inside of _him_ wouldn't he? His core began to pulse. Damn it!

"…Idiot." Romano breathed, his head still down. He grimaced and then looked up into Italy's eyes. "Take your shirt off." Romano commanded. He leaned back, resting on his arms, straightened behind him.

Feliciano took hold of the bottom of his shirt and raised it, pulling it over his head and then setting it on the abandoned side of the bed. Romano exhaled unsteadily through his nose. The hands that held him up felt clammy. He was perfectly aware that Feliciano wasn't wearing underwear, so once he removed his pants, there would be no turning back. Well, if this was how it was going to happen, shouldn't he enjoy it?

He pushed himself up and touched his lips to his brother's. "Open your mouth," Romano mumbled through Italy's lips. He followed his orders and moaned quietly as Romano's tongue entered his mouth.

Romano thought back to when Spain, or even France-nii-san, had _molested_ him and what had 'worked'. One of his hands reached up to Feliciano's stomach and scaled the smooth torso upwards until he found a hardened nipple. He fondled it with his thumb and then pinched it, eliciting a gasp from Italy. Romano winced. His pants were getting tight. Enough with foreplay, he wanted to get this over with. He broke apart from his brother and huffed.

"Your pants. Take them off."

Italy did so easily, kicking them off of the bed. With Italy still on his lap, he took one thigh and pushed it, opening up Italy and taking hold of the base of his manhood. Feliciano whined as the older Italian pumped up and down. Romano stroked up to the top and pinched the tip lightly.

"Ahn-!" Italy arched his back and panted. "Bacilo, Lovino. Per favore."

Italy leaned in, mouth slightly open, and Romano met Feliciano's tongue with his own. Feliciano touched his fingers to his brother's chest. Romano worked, pumping harder. The younger brother moaned, thrusting into Lovino's hand. His breaths were short and his chest heaved. Romano felt himself become fully hard.

"Hah… Nii-san. I'm… I'm going to come." A final stroke and Italy released with a twitch over both of their legs. He let his legs fall as he tried to steady his breathing.

Good. Now that he was taken care of, it shouldn't be long before they could go back to sleep. "La mia girata."

Romano quickly removed his own pants, finally relieving the pain of holding his throbbing member inside. His breaths became shorter with the anticipation.

"Alright, go ahead." He leaned back as Italy took the base. "Suck."

Italy bent down and stuck his tongue out at the tip. He lowered his mouth down around it until he couldn't fit anymore and did as his brother told him. Romano's head fell back. It had been a while since he had been at Spain's house, so he hadn't gotten any action since then. God, had he been waiting for this!

Romano moaned as Italy sucked upwards, pressing his tongue against the tip. Italy bobbed his head up and down, bringing one hand to his steadily hardening member. Lovino placed his hand on the back of Feliciano's head. This seemed to be working fine. At this rate, he'd come soon and he could finally get back to sleep. Italy then sat up, looking his brother in the eyes. Romano looked back and forth between his brother and his manhood pitifully. Was he going to leave him like that? Then Italy crawled over his brother and kissed him, slowly lowering himself onto Romano's member. Romano's head shot up. This was not what he had planned.

Italy moaned as he slid down.

"Co… così st…stretto…" Romano choked out. Shit. It was tight. Italy dropped his head as he slid down further.

"Ahn! Hah… in pro…fondità," he breathed, his chest heaving. He fisted the sheets on either side of Romano. Italy the lifted up and came back down, causing both brothers to wince and moan.

The younger of the two came up and down around Romano, exhaling heavily out of his mouth.

This position was amazing! It was no wonder why Spain insisted on this every night. Romano sat up and held Italy's legs up and apart by the insides of his knees. Romano stuck out his tongue and licked Italy's chest before lightly sucking on a nipple.

"I'm going to thrust now, okay?" He said, preparing both Feliciano and himself. Feliciano nodding and whined, almost pleading; his eyes cloudy.

As Italy came down, Romano thrust upwards.

"Ah!" Italy's head flew back and he arched his back. Precum dripped out of the tip of his member. His prostate must have been hit, Romano figured. He felt himself coming closer.

"Più!" Italy begged. Romano thrust into Italy, each time making him call out in pure bliss. "Buon! Così buuuoooon!"

"Feliciano… I can't… I'm going to come." His breathing became ragged. He knew it wouldn't be very long. In the last few moments of pent up ecstasy, Romano increased the speed, giving it his all until they both came with two loud, satisfied moans. The two boys fell to the bed, Romano laying on top of Italy, too spent to even pull out. They both panted, trying to catch their breaths. Romano weakly lifted himself up and slid out of Italy, eliciting a whimper. The two Italians slowly put their clothes back on and crawled into the bed.

"Good night, Nii-san." Italy yawned and closed his eyes. Romano groaned.

"Christ… you really need to get another bed."

A/N –

The sexy time didn't end up being as sexy as I wanted it to ;o;

I was just afraid of going too OOC

Translation

Bacilo, Lovino. Per favore – Kiss me, Lovino. Please.

La mia girata – My turn

Così stretto – so tight

In profondità – deep

Più – more

Così buon – so good


End file.
